Dreaming Of You
by Rikku-chan
Summary: Well here I am again with a song-inspired fic! ^.^ A kawaii but sad in the beginning fic about Sakura and Syaoran! Sakura regrets not saying anything to Syaoran after he just said he loved her, which is just killing her up inside. It's a song fic too so p


Dreaming Of You  
  
-------------------------  
'ello everybody! Well this is another song-inspired song-fic! (My second one too whoo whoo!) I won't tell much about that fic except for that it's S+S of course, and a song/romance fic. Please don't bee too rough on me! R+R! Enjoy!!!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS! The happy peoples at CLAMP do! Hurray for CLAMP and..yea, yea yea....I don't own the song 'Dreaming Of You' either! It's...well it *WAS* owned by Selena . Now i guess it belongs to her record deal i guess.   
  
------------------------  
  
  
Sakura was in her bed, trying to get to sleep. But with all her efforts, she couldn't. This was the first day that she was going to have to be able to live without Syaoran around. He's now a long distance away from her, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. She breathed in a long sigh and looked at her clock. 12:00am. She let out another sigh and sat straight up on her bed.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up late and think of you and I wish on a star  
  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
Sakura held a picture of him in her hand, "Oh Syaoran..if only I could tell you how much I care.." she murmured as she thought about today...  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me....  
  
~*~ Flash Back ~*~  
  
At Tomeoda Airport that afternoon, it was quite crowded. So many people with places to go, it was very difficult to find anybody around. For many, they were meeting with friends they hadn't seen in a very long time. For others, like Sakura and Syaoran, it was more of a goodbye...  
  
All of his friends were there, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, and even Touya.   
"We'll miss you Li-kun," said Tomoyo, trying desperately to hold back her tears.  
"Hai. I will too Tomoyo-chan. All of you," he murmured, trying not to sound as miserable as he really was.  
They all hugged Syaoran a farewell goodbye, until he came to Sakura.  
She had her eyes glued to the floor, she didn't want to look up at him, she didn't want him to leave.  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you  
  
Know I'm there   
  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
  
Would you even care  
  
"Sakura-chan," he whispered  
"Iie, Syaoran! I don't want you to leave!" she cried holding on to him.  
"I know, demo I wanted to tell you something, Sakura-sama, every since I've met you," he said with his voice cracking   
"Hoe?" she looked up at his comforting honey eyes.  
"I-i-i...." he said the hung his head low as he couldn't push himself to finally say it.  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
  
All I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
  
How much I love you  
  
Sakura took his hand gently, "Syaoran, you can tell me anything," she smiled as he raised his head.  
He looked at her with confident eyes, "Ashiteru..." Sakura wanted to say the same, but there were no words...  
"Flight 3894 to Hong Kong is now boarding. Last call," the announcer came.  
Syaoran looked into her eyes for any answer, but disappointedly, he finally spoke, "That's my flight..I've got to go.."  
"Itterasshai...Li-kun," Sakura said as he walked away. He walked into the gate solemly, as if someone had just ripped his heart into pieces. "Wo ai ni Syao-chan! Wo ai ni!" she knew he couldn't hear her..and she left the airport in tears.  
  
~*~ End Of Flashback ~*~  
  
Sakura was on her bed in tears now, thinking about what a baka she was for not saying a thing..."Syao-chan.." she whispered in between sniffs.  
  
I'll dreaming of you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. Finally, after three or four rings, there was an answer.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?" came a groggy and sleepy voice.  
  
"Syaoran?" squeaked Sakura trying not to hiccup.  
  
"Sakura?" was his reply.  
  
"Gomen ne. Did I wake you?"   
  
"Iie. Well yes...but it doesn't matter,"  
  
"Syaoran...gomen ne for this afternoon.."   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"When you said...that to me.."  
  
"Oh..right.."  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe that  
  
You came up to me and said  
  
I love you...  
  
"Ashiteru Syaoran."  
  
I love you too...  
  
"Ashiteru Sakura-sama. Oyasumi.."  
  
"Oyasumi Li-kun,"  
  
~CLICK~  
  
Sakura put the phone down and got back into bed. She sighed lighter and was saitisfied.   
  
I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world l'd rather be...  
  
She still sat in her bed, thinking about Syaoran, "Ashiteru Syaoran, yakusoku da yo,"  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you..endlessly....  
  
~THE END~  
  
So how did I do? Was it kawaii enough? Or was it really bad? The concept is kawaii, but I don't think I...delivered it well enough. Tell me what you think and review me!  
  
Love always,  
  
~*Chibi-Sakura*~ 


End file.
